


Wet Dog

by eliniel



Series: Outsiders Requests [2]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: Requested on Tumblr. Prompts: I need a place to stay. How could I forget about you? & You smell like wet dog.





	Wet Dog

Raindrops started smacking loudly against the window as I sat on the couch, a blanket wrapped around myself and an open book in my lap. A mug of hot chocolate sat steaming on the end table next to me.

The book I was reading wasn’t particularly entertaining, and if I were honest, it was putting me to sleep. Why they had to assign the most boring books for school was beyond me. I would’ve given anything for some kind of distraction, even if I was supposed to read twenty more pages for the next day.

After a few minutes, the rain was thick. I took a quick look out the front window and couldn’t even see the porch light across the street. It was coming down like a waterfall. I sure hoped no one was stuck out in it.

I sat back against the arm of the couch and pulled my knees up on to the cushions, trying to focus in on the words of the story again. It wasn’t gonna happen and I damn well knew it.

I sighed, put my paper bookmark in the middle of the pages and closed the book. As I reached for my cup and lifted the hot liquid to my lips, the doorbell rang. The batteries were starting to go out and the ding slowed down and cut off at the end. The clock on the wall read nearly ten at night- who in the world was at the door at this time of night in the rain?

I set the mug back down and threw the blanket off my shoulders. The doorbell struggled to sound again.

“Alright, alright, I’m comin’,” I said to myself as I made my way over to the front door.

When I opened it, the person who stood on the other side was the last person I ever expected to see standing on my stoop.

“Two-Bit Mathews,” I commented, crossing my arms over my chest, looking him up and down. He was without a jacket, without a beer, and dripping rain water on my mother’s welcome mat. His long hair was drooped over one eye, rivulets of water running down his cheek. I leaned into the door frame, but didn’t open the screen door. “Well, you look pathetic.”

“Don’t ya think I know that?

“What the hell ya doin’ here?”

He shifted uncomfortably in front of me and tried to wipe his wet hands on his pants, but it didn’t help much. His jeans were soaked through, too.

“W-well, I,” he stuttered, a shiver running through his body. “I sorta locked myself outta my house.” I raised an eyebrow.

“And? Ain’t your momma home?”

“She’s at work tonight.”

“And what do you expect from me?”

“ **I need a place to stay tonight**. I was really kinda hopin’-”

“That I’d let ya stay here, huh?” He shrugged his shoulders. “Why didn’t ya go on down to Pony’s? It’s not like they lock their door.”

“I mean-I wanted to see ya, too,” he replied.

“Did you?” I crossed one leg over the other but didn’t move to let him in. “I ain’t seen ya in a month, Two-Bit. No calls, no visits. Nothin’. I barely see ya at school. Why should I let ya in now?”

“Well, I thought-”

“Thought what? That I’d wait for ya? Jesus, Keith.” I huffed a laugh and shook my head. I uncrossed my arms and rested one hand on my hip, waiting for an answer. Instead, he shoved his hands in his back pockets and looked down at the stoop. I dropped my hand to my side and chewed on the inside of my mouth. “It’s-It’s like ya totally forgot I existed.”

He looked up then, a stricken look on his face.

“ **How could I ever forget about you?** ” he asked, low and serious. I scoffed at him, trying to bury the excited flip my stomach did at the tone in his voice. Gotta make him suffer a little bit first, right?

“Well maybe ya should’a treated me a little better, huh?”

“I guess you’re right, doll,” he admitted, then looked me square in the eyes. “I’m sorry.” I rolled my eyes and clicked my tongue.

“Tsk, I guess you better come on in, then.” I stood up straight and pushed open the screen door.

Instead of coming inside, though, he grabbed ahold of my outstretched arm and pulled me outside. He stepped back so that he was in the rain again, me stumbling after him. I landed against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

“What the fuck?!” I screamed, feeling the cold water soak through my own clothes. I struggled against him, but he held on to me, tightly. I felt his chest shaking, and looked up at his face. There was a sparkle in his eyes that hadn’t been there a few minutes ago.

He was-he was laughing? That stupid, no-good, son of a-

“You can’t play me, baby,” he chuckled.

“Let me go, I’m gettin’-” He leaned down, looking me in the face, grinding his hips against mine.

“You know I like it when you’re-” I shoved my finger in his face.

“Don’t you finish that sentence, you dirty motherfu-”

Before I could finish scolding him, he’d bypassed my hand with his face and his lips were pressed up against mine.

God, I could just fucking melt into him.

When he pulled away from me, I watched as drops of water slid down his face, his grey eyes reflecting in the light I’d left on in the front room. Damn.

“I hate you,” I said, shaking my head.

“Sure ya do,” he retorted, a grin splitting his mouth open.

I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his hips, and forcing my lips on him again. He caught me, placing his hands on my ass, and kissed me back with all the intensity I was throwing at him.

When I separated my face from his, both of us out of breath, he dropped me back down to the ground. I wrapped one arm around his waist and tossed my wet hair over my shoulder, then started leading him back to the house.

“Alright, let’s get inside and get you a shower. **You smell like a goddamn wet dog.** ”


End file.
